Just To Forget
by ilovetvalot
Summary: He wants one night to forget. Hotch/Emily post ep 5x02 "Haunted". As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.


**Just to Forget**

"Stop," his voice echoed through his quiet apartment as her hand reached for the door.

Turning slowly, Emily's eyes met his across the room. Leaning against the closed door, she watched as Hotch slowly made his way across the room to stop in front of her.

"I don't want you to go," he said softly, staring intently down at her soft brown eyes. Dear God, he didn't know what he was doing here. He only knew that he couldn't face one more night alone in his empty apartment. Not with the ugly memories that lived within its walls. Not tonight.

"Why not, Hotch?" Emily asked, her voice a faint whisper.

"Because I need to forget. I need just a few moments where I forget that I might have lost the one person in my life that loves me unconditionally. That trusts me implicitly. And if I have to lie in that bed one more night, staring at the ceiling while I relive that night, I'm afraid I'm going to finally lose my mind, Emily. So, I want to forget. I want to forget with you."

Catching her breath as his deep voice washed over her, Emily stared up into his eyes. He looked lost. And desperate. Aaron Hotchner, the backbone and strength of their elite unit needed her. After loving him for so long, how did she walk away after a plea like that? There was only ever going to be one answer. She didn't. She couldn't. Not when, hovering just within her reach, was exactly what she'd wanted for years. Him. Taking his hand in hers and lacing her fingers with his, she whispered, "Whatever you need, Hotch."

"Aaron," he corrected. "Tonight, I need you to call me Aaron, Emily. Tonight, I'm not your boss or your colleague. I don't want to be the profiler that you work for."

"What do you want to be, Aaron?" Emily asked, lifting her other hand to feather lightly through his dark hair as she watched his dark eyes drift closed and his cheek pressed against her open palm.

Taking his time, he slowly, carefully replied, "Tonight I just want to be the man that takes you in his bedroom and makes love to you until we both lose ourselves, just for a little while. I know it isn't a good idea. And you can slap my face and turn me down flat. But you asked me what I needed. That's what I need, Emily."

"You want to know what I think? I think that may be the best idea that you've ever had," Emily said softly, rising on her toes to feather a kiss along his jaw line. .

Turning his head to aggressively claim her lips, Hotch heard Emily's surprised whimper as she lifted her arms to twine around her neck and pressed her body against his. It had been so long since he'd done this. Never one for meaningless flings or one night stands, he'd been with no one since Haley. And his body was ardently reminding him of that knowledge.

Hands finding her narrow waist, Hotch groaned against her lips, "Been so long, Emily. So, so long."

Moaning against his mouth, Emily deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she relished his taste. Panting against his neck as she tore her lips from his, she felt his strong hands molding her ass, lifting her against him as her breast crushed against his chest. "Bedroom?" she breathed.

Nodding before his mouth descended again, he lifted Emily in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist reflexively as her body pressed against his arousal. Stumbling a little as he turned toward the bedroom, he reached out an arm to steady himself against the door frame, pressing her back against it as he did. Kissing her deeply as she shimmied out of her suit jacket, he heard the rustle of fabric as it slid to the floor. Holding her against the door frame, he pulled back to stare into passionate eyes. "You sure, Emily?"

"Mmm hmm. Very sure," Emily nodded, pressing a kiss against the pounding pulse in his neck.

Satisfied of her assent, Hotch again walked toward the bedroom. Reaching his bed, he carefully dropped Emily to the soft mattress. Reaching for the white shell covering her breasts, he caught his breath as he helped her raise it above her head. He could only stare as he watched her rise and slowly shimmy out of her slacks, leaving her clad in only a pale pink bra and panties.

Breathing hard, he murmured, "God! You're beautiful."

Smiling shyly up at him, she whispered, "I'm feeling a little exposed here. Your turn."

Swallowing as his eyes catalogued every curve and swell of her luscious body, he nodded. "Let me just grab the lights," he murmured, reaching for the bedside lamp.

Stilling his movement, Emily furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Uncomfortable now, Hotch looked away. "The scars, Emily…they aren't pretty."

"Aaron, you're the only one who's worried about that," Emily assured him, smiling softly. Her fingers rising to the buttons of his white dress shirt, she grinned up at him as she made short work of the fastenings. "Haven't you ever heard that chicks dig scars?"

Holding his breath as her nimble hands pushed the cotton material from his shoulders, Hotch shook his head. "Not a whole lot of experience with the "chicks", Emily."

Trailing a hand through the hair on his chest to the buckle of his belt, Emily shook her head. "Now, that I find hard to believe."

Huffing out a laugh at the disbelieving look she'd shot him, he felt himself relaxing. "It's actually true. You will make exactly the third woman I've ever slept with."

Staring up at him in shock, her hands stilled their progressive movement.

Glancing down at her slack hand, he laughed. "I see I've shocked you. Did you think I was easy, Agent Prentiss?"

"Uhmm..no, not easy," she said with a slight smile, resuming her earlier task of unfastening his belt as he toed off his shoes and socks.

"What did you think then?" he asked softly, sharply sucking in a breath as she slowly slid her hands to his ass, his pants sliding down his legs.

Taking a step forward to press her half naked body against his, Emily said with sincere honesty, "I thought you were hot. Very," she said, kissing one side of his chest, "very, hot."

"I suppose I can live with that," he murmured, grimacing in pleasure as her sure hand slowly slid inside his boxers to fondle him.

"Is this okay?" she asked, her words muffled against his broad chest.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed, thrusting against her hand. "That's a hell of a lot better than okay."

"Good," she said, smiling. "I'm glad," she breathed, moving her hand in a slow, steady rhythm designed to drive him mad.

"We need to lie down before this ends right where I stand," he said, praying his words didn't become a reality as her thumb brushed against his tip.

"Can't have that," Emily murmured, releasing him and taking a step backward as she took his hand to pull him toward her.

"God, I hope not," Hotch said, with a smile.

God, he'd smiled. How long had it been since she'd seen that beautiful quirking of his lips that softened and took ten years off his face. Sighing as he stretched out beside her on the bed, she watched his hand falter as it moved to reach for her breast. "It's okay, Aaron," she whispered, pulling his hand to her. "I want you to touch me."

"I want to touch you," he said softly, cupping his hand around her full breast and brushing his thumb against the peaked tip through the lacy material.

"Then we should both be very happy people tonight, huh?" she smiled up at him.

Nodding mutely, Hotch moved his hand to the clasp at the center of her chest. Quickly releasing it before he lost his nerve, he felt a jolt move through his body as he stared down at creamy perfection.

Smiling at the expression on his face, Emily lightly reminded him, "Aaron, you've seen breasts before."

"Yeah," breathed, staring down at her, "I have. But these," he said, cupping her aching peaks, "are perfection. They just make a man want to worship them," he said deeply, slowly lowering his head to lightly suckle one breast.

Moaning as his warm mouth surrounded her, Emily reached for his manhood again, stroking firmly.

"Emily," he groaned, "you have to stop that," he ordered, shifting to lave her other breast with attention.. "I don't want to lose control."

"I don't think I've ever seen that in all the years I've known you," she murmured softly.

"Well, the first time I do, I don't want it to be like a horny sixteen year old," he said around her flesh.

Drawing her hand back to massage the back of his neck as he slowly lavished her sensitive peaks with attention, she moaned. "Aaron, I want you."

Trailing kisses over her stomach, he slipped a hand inside her damp panties. "Are you ready?" he asked deeply.

"I think you can feel how ready I am," Emily said, breathing unevenly as his fingers toyed with her and her legs shifted restlessly.

Laughing against her shoulder, Hotch reached for the nightstand drawer, quickly pulling out a condom.

"You're prepared, huh?"

Grinning at her, he replied lightly, "Hey, I'm a guy that lives in hope. And I WAS an Eagle Scout."

"I'll just bet you were," she murmured, taking the condom from him and delighting in sliding it on him as he hissed in pleasure.

Rolling over her quickly, Hotch said, his tone slightly apologetic, "Emily, I might not be able to-"

Covering his moving lips with her hand, Emily shook her head. "Aaron, shut up and make love to me."

Sliding into her effortlessly, both of them moaned as sensation overwhelmed them.

"Emily," Hotch groaned. "So good."

"Yes!" Emily moaned, lifting her hips to meet each of his heavy thrusts.

Hotch was right. It didn't last long. But longevity was over-rated as far as she was concerned. Panting as her body came down off the high he'd given her, she felt Hotch move, discarding the condom. But just as quickly he was back, pulling her against his strong frame.

"It'll last longer next time," he promised softly.

"I thought THIS time was pretty phenomenal," Emily said, trying to catch her breath.

"Really?" Hotch asked uncertainly.

Turning in his arms to face him, Emily said solemnly, "You made me a very happy woman, Aaron."

Stroking a hand down her back, Hotch swallowed. "I'm glad. I don't know what any of this means, Emily. I only know that I'm going to want it again."

Smoothing a hand down his sweaty chest, Emily nodded against his neck. "I knew going in that you couldn't offer me any promises, Aaron. Let's just take this as it comes, okay?"

Squeezing her to him, Hotch nodded. "That I can do for you, Em. That I can do."

FINIS


End file.
